


Your Heartbeat, and the Waves

by akaatsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaatsuki/pseuds/akaatsuki
Summary: “Can you hear them?”Arashi is surprised at the sudden question, and she lifts her head, looking towards him with knitted brows. Izumi does not offer any explanation for his question; he does not even turn to meet her gaze. Instead, he continues to look out at the waves, a calm, neutral expression upon his face.“Hear what?” she asks, softly.A gentle breeze blows past them, rustling their hair.“The waves.”





	Your Heartbeat, and the Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiiiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/gifts).



> hello alice! i was your secret santa for the enstars summer santa event! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy your gift! ♥

“…The beach?” 

Arashi blinks, tilting her head as she gingerly follows Izumi over the rock wall separating the sand from the sidewalk, making sure not to accidentally catch her dress on a jutting stone along the way. The night air is cool and refreshing, and she finds it incredibly soothing to breathe it in, savoring its crispness. As she lowers herself from over the wall to follow her boyfriend, she finds that the fact he’d brought a blanket with him to make much more sense to her now. However, she still couldn’t quite piece together why he would choose to bring her out to the beach in the middle of the night, when she really can’t remember any special occasion happening today. 

Then again, Izumi was always a bit of a mystery to her. That was fine, though; she could honestly say that she like it this way. 

She follows Izumi until he reaches the last area of dry sand before it melts into the wet bank. He stops there and begins to unfurl the blanket he’d brought with him; Arashi figures it wouldn’t be too hard to wash afterwards at all, and it would be much more comfortable for them than sitting on a thin beach towel. Izumi was always thoughtful about that kind of thing, even if he seemed cold. 

Arashi expects him to say something to her then—to tell her why he brought her here, or if something is the matter, or if she (God forbid) somehow forgot about some special date that he remembered and she didn’t. However, he simply takes a seat upon the blanket, facing the ocean. She hesitates for a moment, but decides to join him. Izumi was never the best at putting his feelings into words, and so she wonders if it would be easier for him if she simply stopped talking entirely. 

The moon is full tonight, its light bathing the beach in silver and eliminating any need for artificial lighting from the ground. The sky twinkles with its endless array of stars, and if there are any clouds out tonight, Arashi cannot see them. 

Summer nights have always been her favorite. Quietly, she rests her cheek upon Izumi’s shoulder, watching as the waves break and fall, crashing down upon the water below, feeding back into the next one as it takes its shape.

“Can you hear them?” 

Arashi is surprised at the sudden question, and she lifts her head, looking towards him with knitted brows. Izumi does not offer any explanation for his question; he does not even turn to meet her gaze. Instead, he continues to look out at the waves, a calm, neutral expression upon his face.

“Hear what?” she asks, softly. 

A gentle breeze blows past them, rustling their hair. 

“The waves.”

If Arashi looks close enough, she can see the water reflecting in his irises. She opens her mouth to reply, but finds that her voice doesn’t come, and instead, she is left without any words to say. 

The water shimmers in the moonlight as she looks out to the vastness of the sea. Of course, they can easily hear the movement of the water from their distance, but she doubts something that simple is what Izumi was trying to say to her. She listens intently to its rhythm, her hands placed delicately upon her lap, and, even after several moments of concentration, she cannot figure out what it is that Izumi is waiting for her to take notice of. 

With a soft sigh, she lowers her head back onto Izumi’s shoulders, and slowly closes her eyes. 

If she listens closely, she finds that it sounds like the time that they had taken a trip to the beach together as a unit, with Leo kicking up sand and laughing as he threw water onto them in a fit of “inspiration.” She remembers how Izumi had refused to go into the water, claiming that it would clog up his pores and ruin his hair. Leo had pouted over this, and Arashi had laughed, for she hadn’t really expected anything else from him. She spent most of her time that day under the umbrella with Izumi (and Ritsu), watching with bright eyes as Leo chased Tsukasa up and down the shore with two water guns in hand. 

Another fleeting memory passes through her mind of her and Izumi walking along the shoreline on a sunny day last July, the water just barely lapping at their feet as they carried their shoes in one hand and rolled up their uniform pants. Izumi had been humming a quiet tune to himself that time, watching as his footprints imprinted into the sand bank. They did not have to say much; that was something special between them. Somehow, through silence alone, Arashi could feel some deep, unfathomable connection between their hearts. 

Another wave breaks and collapses, the sound now falling differently upon her ears. Somehow, this time, it feels like it had not crashed against the water, but rather, it had crashed against her. Her eyelids flutter as she gently pulls herself back from her daydreams. 

“…It’s more beautiful when I’m with you,” she says, a soft smile forming upon her lips as she threads her fingers through Izumi’s. 

Izumi does not reply, but she feels his fingers relaxing against hers. She glows like the stars in the expanse of the sky. 


End file.
